


Poems for inspiration

by Blankpires



Category: Literary RPF, Literature - Fandom
Genre: Loneliness, Multi, Poems, Soft for Wilde, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Some poems decicated to/inspired by my favourite writers/booksAlguns poemas dedicados/inpirados nos meus escritores/livros favoritosSome will be in english some in portuguese 💖Alguns estarão em inglês outros em português 💖





	1. To Antero de Quental

An orange hue covers the city  
Contrary to your heart  
The sun's shining, dare you look up  
However it's cold

The warm puff of air that you let out  
Doesn't quite fit you, but it fits the city  
Isn't that enough?  
I wish you'd feel like this place

Everyone passes by you  
No one says a thing, it's cold  
And they want to go home

If only you had a place to go  
Someone to call home  
As to not be alone, in this autumn city


	2. To Oscar Wilde

Your eyes softly closed  
I sit down in front of you  
The tree you lean against  
Being warmed up by the sun

You look as gracious,  
as the flowers you so dearly loved  
Sweet apollo  
Hyacinth was your ruin

As I put a laurel wreath in your head  
My hands so gently touch your hair  
You deserve an altar

As my eyes brim up with tears  
I get up and oh so sweetly whisper  
-Always with the devotion, but I have no words for how I love you


	3. To Antero de Quental

Why were all the Odes,  
overtaken by a feeling of angst  
Could you ever sit down, one again  
And write an Ode to our natural right

It wasn't really a sudden change  
But it came like the night during winter  
Without a fireplace in sight  
And sadly the morning never came

Don't you miss the glorious days,  
Where you used to be the spokesperson  
for what our alienated right that nature gave us?

You walked up to such a high place  
How did you end up in the sea  
With those Odes turned to Sonnets?


End file.
